Many kinds of entry/exit management systems utilizing noncontact IC (Integrated Circuit) cards have been introduced. A typical example is as follows:
A person who is qualified to obtain a service provided in a certain area, carries a noncontact IC card, which is able to transmit, by radio, information about certification of qualification for obtaining the service. A read/write device, which can carry out radio communication with the IC card when the IC card moves within a certain distance of the device, is equipped at an entrance of the area. When a user with the IC card moves within range of the read/write device, radio communication is carried out between the IC card and the read/write device. In the communication process, information about certification of qualification is transmitted from the IC card to the read/write device. As a result, the user is certified and permitted to enter the area.
Another type of entry/exit management systems has also been introduced, in which a cost of a service is automatically paid at an entrance/exit in addition to the control of entry/exit. A typical example is a system with automatic ticket gates provided at railway stations. In this system, a passenger carries the IC card which stores information about a departure station, destination and the fare. A read/write device is provided at each ticket gate. When the passenger passes through the gate, information about a destination and fare is transmitted from the IC card to the read/write device, and the fare is settled after qualification for utilizing the railway is certified.
However, it is sometimes the case that after a user enters a certain area to obtain certain service, an unexpected incident occurs which prevents the user from obtaining the service. For example, in a case where train service is unexpectedly suspended, passengers generally have to watch notice boards or listen to announcements carefully. Alternatively, passengers may locate station staff and consult them for information; although station staff do not necessarily have information relating to, for example, an accident which may have occurred suddenly at a distant place. In the case that, for example, such an accident occurs, it can be difficult to provide information to a large number of passengers rapidly and accurately.
In some cases, a user may be dissatisfied with a service due to a lack of information. For example, in train stations, passengers generally have to obtain information about which platforms to proceed to or which route to take in transferring. To do so, they are required to observe notice boards or to listen to announcements. This can be a cause of inconvenience to both train passengers and station staff.